Force
by Mr. Bluu
Summary: He was completely at her mercy and she was taking total advantage of that. Armikasa


Force.

That was the best word Armin could use to describe it.

Force used to roughly pin him against the wall, Mikasa's mouth driving into his.

Force hitting him upon realizing he enjoyed this, her uncaring demeanor, wanting this only for herself.

It dawned on him that he was hers now, and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

Their mouths are separate now, the scorch of her touch still heating his lips.

Her tongue carves lines of liquid fire down his neck as he moans and mewls into her shoulder. She is indifferent to his pain or suffering at the moment, and is only sating her own lust for his form. Soon her teeth join in the attack and he can feel seven small drops of blood leave him, trickling down his neck to her hand where she grasps his throat.

Hot and swift Mikasa's lips trail Armin's throat, as she leaves small, blazing kisses from the base of his neck to his jawline. He was putty in her hands and she manipulated him into her perfect sculpture flawlessly.

He was beautiful in his vulnerability, his loyalty. She was using him to satiate herself for a time, he knew it, and still he was complying admirably.

Mikasa bit just right into a vein at the base of his throat and he flattened against the wall with not even his arms around her now. Completely exposed in a moment of pleasure. Her fingers locked around Armin's wrists, and a hungry smile showed on her face to him.

She was bigger, stronger than he was. He was completely at her mercy and Mikasa was taking total advantage of that. Not that Armin cared.

"W-when can I..." Armin whispered shakily from her ministrations, and it wasn't hard to tell what he meant.

She sighed and moved her left arm to cover both his palms. Her other hand collided with his cheek, staying there for a long second before she knelt her head down at him.

"When. . .I. . .Say."

He nods lightly, not wanting to displease her.

Slower, and with less force, Mikasa slides her lips back up Armin's body to his earlobe, which she took ever so gently in her teeth and sucked at. Her blonde companion tilted his head back in pleasure and a small noise escaped him. With him distracted, Mikasa turns him around and marches him into an empty barracks room. Armin's back hits the post on the bunk, and Mikasa fishes a pair of primitive leather cuffs out of her back pocket.

The leather is soon around Armin's wrists and binds him to the post as he struggles in mock defiance.

"I-I'm yours now," he declared quietly to Mikasa. "This is sudden, unexpected, and I'm not ready, but you're all I could ever want."

"Mine. . ."

The word floated on her tongue for a moment, and she decided that it belonged there. A title exclusively his.

A vaguely pleasured look crossed Armin's face and he looked up at his new Mistress with lazy eyes.

"Is my mistress ready for her good little slut?"

The hungering fire in her eyes was almost all consuming as she looked down at him, bound and ready for her to play with him.

Every article of clothing that Armin had previously worn had been discarded, shoved aside the bunk in a crumpled heap. Armin himself sat there, still bound, completely nude. Mikasa herself had sat there, dumbfounded at the way even his clothesless body could please her so.

She'd looked him up and down with that same ever present hunger in her eyes, and Armin's face had become a full firework show of blushing.

Now she was up on top of the bottom bunk, her bottom clothes removed and Armin licking at her slit.

For who she assumed was a virgin, the blonde boy was superbly skilled with his tongue. Probably from using it.

If he performed ineptly, she would pull his hair up and force him to face her. It hurt him, and she knew he loved it. Loved her supremacy, wanted to drown in it. He knew Mikasa's anger was real, but it usually faded as Armin's tongue on her folds sent her spiraling into a deluge of pleasure.

It wasn't long before he drove her over the edge and a small stream of her juices flowed into his mouth to be readily swallowed. The electricity that had lanced through her nerves calmed down slowly, ever so slowly, and her moans were quieter and quieter, until all sound ceased.

"Up, under me. Now."

Armin immediately complied with a childlike look of eagerness on his face, still going strong in his effort to

be hers.

He crawled up onto the bunk and, still nude, wriggled underneath his mistress, bare member hard against her backside.

"Are you ready, slut?" She whispered down to him with a bite of her lip and a coy smile.

"Y-yes, mistress. Waiting's too much to bear any longer.

Mikasa lifted her pale hips in the air just a little, found Armin's organ tilted it up and then sank down onto it.

The moderately sized appendage disappeared into her inch by inch until it was sheathed within her fully. A long, drawn out moan escapes both of them as Armin is buried within her.

Then, with Armin still bound at the wrists, Mikasa's hips began to rise and fall in slow, steady motions. Her teeth gritted together at the intense feeling in her core, where his flesh ended and hers began. Her moans started off quiet, tiny, cute sounds that steadily grew into moderately loud mewls that they could swear the people in the next room could hear.

Armin's neck was stretched to the left, his eyes closed and a euphoric smile on his face as the girl who had stolen his heart finally took from him what had been hers since the day he'd met her.

His own hips made involuntary movements, burying himself deeper and deeper into Mikasa's depths as his sounds of delight grew louder and louder. Her slender, pale hands went to his shoulders to steady herself on him. This was soon abandoned, and her bouncing on his member grew rougher and harder, and her hands found his knees. The throes of pleasure had enveloped both of them.

Soon it was a tangled, sweaty mass of wriggling limbs and moaning mouths as the two fell to their sides and Armin continued his thrusting. Mikasa threw up her arms in wild abandonment then went over the edge for the second time that night, her walls clenching around his member and forcing every last drop of his own juices into her. Full, and warm. She was so warm it burned.

They both relaxed suddenly. Armin pulled out, wrapped his arms around her, and kissed her neck gently.

"I love you, Mikasa. To the ends of the earth."

She worked her way out of her dominant mindset and smiled softly at him, though he couldn't see it.

"I love you too, Armin."

That night was the best sleep Armin had ever had.


End file.
